Todos saben que las sirenas son danesas
by witchfingers
Summary: ... bueno, quizás Noruega no lo sabía, pero lo está por averiguar. /AU, crack, NorxFem!Den/
1. Noruega y la magia

_Claramente, si YO hubiera escrito Hetalia, Dinamarca sería el protagonista y habría muchos vikingos. De hecho... se trataría solamente de los Nordic 5_.

* * *

**.**

**Todos saben que las sirenas son danesas**

**.**

Atractivo, soltero, y espectacularmente aburrido, Norge Bondevik está sentado en el muelle de madera, con las piernas colgando sobre el agua. De la superficie sube un vapor que dispersa el olor a agua salada y barniz de barco en el aire del atardecer. Los últimos colores de una puesta de sol otoñal perlan el horizonte, y el mar y los pequeños muellecitos que pueblan la costa parecen sacados de un mundo de fantasía. Es demasiado hermoso, piensa, tan hermoso que debería hasta ser injusto. Realmente desearía poder pintar ese momento para adueñarse de él para siempre, pero sabiendo que no es posible (y que, aunque lo pintara, el momento en sí jamás podría pertenecerle), no sólo lo frustra, sino que también lo enoja bastante. Lo llena de esa forma suya tan particular de ira pasiva, que tanto mal le hace.

Con tales pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, suspira. Cierto es que ya debería saber que venir a Bergen nunca es la mejor de las ideas, pero, a veces, no lo puede evitar. Como a su tío no le importa mucho qué hace o deja de hacer, Norge es realmente libre (libre, claro, sin contar las terribles ocasiones en las que su tío lo lleva a pescar con él. Pero esas son insignificancias)… y ese es su verdadero motivo para regresar a Bergen, más allá de la desconcertante belleza del océano y los fiordos. Ser libre- de la vida, el trabajo, pero más que nada, libre de sí mismo y de sus prejuicios estúpidos y de su estoicismo. Lejos de la ciudad, sus únicas preocupaciones son la naturaleza y la inspiración (si la encuentra), siempre tan gloriosamente esperándolo en la quietud de los pasajes adoquinados o en lo oscuro de los bosques que bajan desde la montaña hacia el mar, y con firmeza noble desafían las olas.

Hay una razón por la que está sentado solo en el muelle, y es porque casi toda la gente del pueblo se ha reunido para celebrar el equinoccio con canciones y danzas e hidromiel, y él es un tipo demasiado solitario como para disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas. A veces desearía que no fuera así, pero es un aspecto suyo que simplemente no puede cambiar. ¿Por ahí si conociera a alguien del pueblo…? Ni siquiera, porque se conoce a esta altura, y demasiado bien, y sí, llega a _ese_ grado de antisocial.

Con una mirada vaga fija sus ojos en el ir y venir de las olas que rompen vigorosamente contra los pilares de madera, y se pregunta si alguna vez le será posible ver su reflejo en el agua.

"Ey!" lo saluda una voz fuerte, rompiendo el relativo silencio.

Norge sale de su trance contemplativo bruscamente, aunque sus faccioens son naturalmente poco expresivas y no lo demuestra. Mira a ambos lados con sorpresa, tratando de identificar al que acaba de hablarle, pero el lugar está vacío y el viento sopla helado como siempre, y él parece estar solo, como siempre. Suspira. ¿Tan joven, y ya está escuchando voces?Lo que le espera…

"Ey,¡vos!" le llama la voz de nuevo, una voz alegre y cargada de acento, "Por acá… ¡acá, abajo!"

Como le indican, Norge mira hacia abajo, y sus ojos se abren un poquito más de lo usual… porque allá, allá abajo entre las olas, hay una mujer muy bonita que lo está mirando, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Ey," repite

Norge, como es bien usual en él, responde con solo una mirada inquisidora. Una mirada de duda y descreimiento. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo esa mujer en el agua, si ya es el primer día de otoño?

Ella le sigue sonriendo, con irritante insistencia.

"Es un lindo día, ¿no?" comenta, pero Norge vagamente frunce el entrecejo. No solamente está ahí, flotando en el agua helada, sino que también está tratando de entablar conversación con él. Bien.

Ella inclina suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, de forma bastante simpática, y se sumerge en el agua; y él (por supuesto) sigue sus movimientos con curiosidad. Como si nada, una cola larga de escamas color carmín de deja entrever entre el movimiento de las olas. Norge abre grande los ojos de verdad esta vez, atónito, y cuando ella deja de chapotear y se digna a estarse quieta y mirarlo _así_, de esa forma tan… provocadora, Norge siente que es casi su deber pensar en algún comentario cáustico antes de que se ponga en evidencia lo desconcertado que está.

Un "¿De dónde es ese acento tan horrible?" cumple bastante bien su cometido.

"Ey, ugh, ¡qué mala predisposición!", se queja ella después, "…¡y pésima cultura general! No es muy difícil…"

Norge se limita a mirarla desde su asiento allá en el muelle, y sus ojos no traicionan emoción alguna, salvo un leve dejo de irritación.

"¡Es danés!" le informa ella, de mala gana, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que acaban de preguntarle, "Rayos, ey. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las sirenas son de Dinamarca!"

La voz de Norge suena extraordinariamente monótona al contestarle: "… si vos decís…"

De alguna forma, el hecho de estar hablando con una criatura mitológica no lo shockea como realmente debería shockear a cualquiera. Tampoco el que ella sea increíble, injustamente hermosa. Pero hay una cosa que Norge tiene que reconocerle a la enérgica sirena, y es que se las ha arreglado para encender su curiosidad.

Aunque, obviamente, no se note.

Mientras tanto, ella está ahí, sonriéndole con su sonrisa más encantadora. Si fuera humana, se la podría considerar una sonrisa honesta, cálida. Pero siendo lo que es, el joven decide que no le es posible estar seguro del todo.

"Mirá… Yo estoy acá, y vos estás acá… seamos amigos, ¿qué te parece?" le ofrece ella.

La única respuesta que obtiene es "…". No se deja vencer, y, mientras toca repetidamente la punta de su dedo contra su pantorrilla, vuelve a intentar:

"¡Mi nombre es Mathias! ¿Vos cómo te llamás?"

Norge la observa casi con condescendencia. "Es un nombre de hombre," sentencia, tratando sin éxito de no ser prejuicioso.

Ella, sin embargo, no le da mucha importancia al comentario y deja escapar una risa. "Todos los humanos son igual de bobos," dice, y se zambulle de nuevo en las olas heladas para volver a la superficie nuevamente empapada, "Tomamos el nombre del primer humano que matamos. ¡Obviamente!"

Con gran satisfacción nota cómo sus palabras, dichas poco más que al pasar, causan el efecto deseado en el imperturbable (y, deliciosamente apuesto, si puede darse el lujo de señalar lo evidente) joven.

"…el primer humano que matan…" repite él.

"Ajap," le contesta ella, con ánimo conversativo, "El primero que matamos, queriendo decir, el primero que nos comemos. Como, ¿viste cuando tenés hambre…?" Evidentemente Norge no va a contestarle _eso_, así que continúa, "Bueno, los marineros son los más ricos… ¿Vos no serás marinero, no…?"

Norge no puede evitar temblar, aunque desearía que su autocontrol fuera más sólido, y es por eso que sólo logra satisfactoriamente negar con su cabeza.

"No, bueno, igual no me había parecido que fueras," ella le dice como quién hace una confesión, mirándolo con unos ojos que desarmarían a cualquiera (… cualquiera que no conociera sus hábitos alimenticios, por lo menos). "No por tu físico, es que no tenés manos de marinero."

… ¿Manos? Norge no puede más que ir y mirarse las manos -delicadas, de dedos largos y pálidos- claramente, no son manos de marinero. Bueno. Ahora no está tan seguro de estar tan orgulloso de su buen físico como lo estuvo toda su vida. _Secretamente_ orgulloso, por supuesto.

De lo siguiente que se da cuenta es de que súbitamente la sirena trepó al muelle desde las aguas danzantes de abajo, trayendo con ella una tormenta invertida de agua que lo deja todo mojado, de mal humor (y que lo toma completamente por sorpresa); y, cuando ella le pone la mano en el hombro en un gesto de simpatía, lo último que le quedaba seco también se moja.

"… ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" le pregunta, aunque realmente poco le importa estar siendo desagradable con una criatura que no debería existir. Es su forma de ser.

"¿Sabés qué?" de dice ella casi en el oído, y cualquiera diría que están sentados en las sillas altas de un bar y no en un muelle solitario al abrigo de un fiordo escandinavo, "Para ser un humano tan lindo sos bastante parco. Pero igual me gustás, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

De Nuevo, él suspira. No va a admitir que le está ganando por cansancio, pero por _Dios_, esta sirena es persistente.

"Nunca te dije nada."

"Aw," suspira ella, "Daaale…" Pero cuando lo único que oficia de respuesta es la briza fría que sopla con olor a pinos desde el bosque, sacude la cabeza y le informa, "Bueno, ¿sabés qué? Te voy _yo_ a poner un nombre. Uh, a ver, tenés cara de seeeer…" Fija sus ojos en él intensamente, evidentemente intentado pescar un nombre que pueda ir bien con sus rasgos, mientras que él trata de combatir el rubor (muy tenue pero) insistente que intenta ser el resultado de su mirada insistente.

"Dejá de mirarme así," le dice cortante, pero ella lo ignora.

"Me parece que tenés cara de Lukas. Una vez conocí a una sirena que se llamaba así, Lukas. Era bastante aguafiestas… cuando estaba sobria."

Honestamente Norge no puede decir que vio venir _nada_ de lo que la criatura acaba de decirle. Y además se siente por demás de insultante que le hayan puesto por sobrenombre el nombre de una _sirena_ (y, de más está decir, Norge está empezando a dudar de la inherente masculinidad de los nombres de hombre…). Así que, como una consecuencia lógica de lo que acaban de decirle, siente que es su deber preguntar:

"¿… las sirenas pueden emborracharse?"

Ella se ríe abierta, animadamente. "¡POR SUPUESTO que podemos!", dice y palmea la espalda del joven. El sonido que resulta es a mojado y resbaloso, y lo hace estremecerse.

"¡El alcohol es lo mejor que inventó tu especie!"

Norge supone que no debería verse tan entusiasmada al hablar de alcohol, pero, francamente, ¿él qué sabe acerca de las sirenas?

…

Ni siquiera piensa _intentar_ contestar esa pregunta. La parte racional de su mente, que todavía no aceptó la situación como algo meramente natural, le indica sabiamente que ni se moleste.

"Ey, Lukas, ¿me besas?"

La pregunta lo toma absolutamente por sorpresa, aún más que cualquier cosa que ella pueda haber dicho.

"¿Si yo _qué_?" Es un pedido demasiado alocado como para que él pueda darse el lujo de responderle algo claro, conciso, directo y poco agradable.

"Si, ya se, es bastante inconveniente", le dice ella mientras se (des)acomoda el pelo –corto, rubio- que al secarse se vuelve más y más ensortijado. "Si nos besa un humano nos convertimos en humanas también," le explica, "Y la verdad que tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese festival que están haciendo en el bosque. Así que, ¿me hacés el favor?"

Cuando su voz se apaga, el viento trae desde el claro del bosque el sonido de las canciones folclóricas, que llena el silencio que queda entre el ir y venir de las olas. Norge nota que no estuvo así de confundido (y avergonzado) por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Por suerte para él, quizás, la sirena que extrañamente se llama Mathias decide encargarse ella misma del tema, porque lo agarra firmemente de las solapas del abrigo, sumiéndolo en el beso más maravilloso (y más desbordante de magia pagana) de toda su vida.

Al intentar recomponerse y juntar las piezas desparramadas de su orgullo una vez que ese alud de sensaciones se termina, Norge apenas si nota cuando Mathias exclama,

"¡SÍ! ¡Ahora voy a ir a ese festival, y voy a tomar tanto que va a ser, por lo menos, épico!"

… Y Norge ni siquiera tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de que se está desmayando.

Parada en largas y elegantes piernas humanas, Mathias se ríe por lo bajo, divertida, mientras mira al apuesto joven inconsciente sobre el muelle de madera. ¡Va a estar furioso cuando se despierte! Pero uno no puede obtener nada sin sacrificar algo a cambio, ¿o no? Así que va y se roba su ropa, obviamente no puede ir desnuda al festival, y aunque los pantalones son un poco angostos y no le cierran, van a estar todos tan borrachos que nadie se va a dar cuenta.

Pensando ya en lo bien que está por pasarla, sonríe ampliamente, y, dedicándole a Norge una última mirada (de empatía, o algo así), se va muy felizmente hacia el festival, con la camisa rayada mal abotonada y la corbata torcida.

* * *

**A/N: Traducción de mi fic en inglés, "Everyone knows Mermaids are Danish"**

Dedicada a mi hermana, la Prussia-Awesome HanaLiatris!

No le hice proofreading, así que si ven errores me avisan, sí?

(lpm! me traduje 2200 palabras en re poco tiempo! LPM!)

**Con respecto al dialecto**: Yo, como bien dice mi hermosa homepage, soy de Argentina, y me gusta escribir como hablo (el voseo y esas cosas). Por otro lado, en honor a los lectores que son de otros lados igualmente copados, y que por hay no conocen expresiones o palabras, decidí mantener el 'vos' pero poner la menor cantidad de argentinismos. Espero que se entienda! Y cualquier cosa me preguntan :)

**Pregunta: quieren que traduzca los otros caps?**


	2. la camisa rayada

Adv'rt'ncia: Se h'ce r'fer'ncia al p'ganismo.

* * *

Cuando Norge se despierta, varias horas más tarde y muerto de frío, nota enseguida que lo único que tiene puesto es su ropa interior. Está muy oscuro y el resplandor de las enormes hogueras es tal, que ilumina el cielo sobre el claro del bosque donde se celebra el equinoccio, y puede verse claramente desde la orilla del mar. Norge hasta puede oir a la gente y las alegres canciones folclóricas a lo lejos.

Con un silencioso quejido se incorpora, tiene mucho, mucho frío y le duele la cabeza y los labios le arden donde la sirena lo besó, dejándolo inconsciente.

_"Ey, Lukas, ¿me besas?"_

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea la maldita, maldita sirena.

_Lukas_

Maldita sea, ¡RAYOS! Hace como... como años que no está tan enojado, y de haber alguien ahí para verlo, su cara mostraría una expresión terrible e intimidante; pero no hay nadie porque todos están cantando en el hermoso claro del bosque, bailando, tomando.

Y celebrando, pero Norge no sólo no está celebrando también sino que en cualquier momento puede agarrarse algún tipo de resfrío marino, y todo por culpa de una desgraciada (pero hermosa) sirena; y... Y algo dentro suyo le dice que puede que esta situación sea su culpa por ser tan antisocial. Si hubiera estado en el festival, ella jamás lo habría encontrado, ¿no?

Decide no pensar en eso; se levanta temblando e intenta dilucidar qué hacer, al tiempo que corre hacia donde pueda protejerse del viento. Está oscuro, salvo por la luz amarilla de las lámparas que bordean la rambla de piedra. Finalmente se pone al cubierto en un pasaje angosto que suavemente sube hacia la montaña y serpentea entre las casitas con vista al fiordo. Frunce el entrecejo.

Si fuera por esa calleja, pronto llegaría al claro.

...por supuesto. Si va por esa calleja, pronto llegará al claro. Se ríe por lo bajo de manera un tanto siniestra y afortunadamente no hay nadie cerca como para oirlo: tan sólo las gaviotas que alborotan por los muelles y los peces plateados bajo el agua.

Norge prontamente nota dos cosas: la primera, que usualmente él estaría intentando racionalizar la situación. La segunda, que en este caso no tiene ganas de racionalizar nada. Solamente le interesa cazar a esa condenada sirena (que ahora es una mujer, aparentemente), y ahorcarla con *su* corbata, como está en todo su derecho de hacer. Su hermosa corbata roja, que a nadie parece gustarle demasiado. Ugh. Como si le importara.

Hace frío, maldita sea, muchísimo frío, y un viento terrible que lo hace estremecerse mientras sube la colina hacia el claro del bosque. Ese festival siempre se llevó a cabo en ese mismo lugar, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Ni la gente del lugar sabe exactamente cuándo se empezó a celebrar, pero una gran roca tallada en el centro del claro, una reliquia de tiempos vikingos, prueba que el festival ha formado parte de la cultura de Bergen por mucho tiempo. Los locales le atribuyen a la roca poderes mágicos (aunque, claro, todo es considerado mágico por esos lugares) (y Norge sabe que es muy posible que realmente sea mágica después de todo…), y danzan en torno a ella, y cantan, y la decoran con flores y ofrendas; y encienden grandes hogueras a su alrededor, y celebran con dicha la venida de la siguiente estación.

Aunque el paisaje que lo rodea es muy bello, Norge se siente del peor de los ánimos. Aún cuando a medida que asciende lo envuelven el fragante aroma a madera de pino del bosque y a rocío que acaba de caer, a hidromiel y jengibre y jabalí asado; aún cuando ya puede ver los colores de los vestidos tradicionales y oír las canciones populares. Cuando finalmente llega al borde del claro todavía frondoso, él es apenas una sombre contra el paisaje marítimo que se recorta contra las olas con la poca luz que ofrecen los farolitos amarillos de la rambla. Una silueta que calla y observa desde la sombra de los fogones: alto, silencioso, esbelto, y casi desnudo.

… por lo que nadie realmente le presta mucha atención.

Y tampoco es como si alguien fuera a juzgarlo en esta noche en particular, porque no es el único en semejante estado de indecencia aunque haga un frío implacable; y porque a nadie le importa, porque esta noche es para disfrutar, para emborracharse y estar alegre y honrar una tradición milenaria.

Tiembla, y, bastante malhumorado, sus ojos recorren la gozosa concurrencia, buscando una cabellera rubia alborotada y una camisa rayada. Da un par de pasos, camina un poco entre la gente. Alguien le encaja un cáliz de madera lleno de gloriosa hidromiel. Distraído, toma un sorbo.

No logra verla. Alguien lo toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra, de repente está participando en la danza entre gente desconocida; baila un poco; se escabulle hacia los bordes del claro nuevamente.

Hasta que, después de buscar y buscar, logra encontrarla, finalmente. Está casi reclinándose en la roca sagrada del centro del claro, con un vaso de cerveza enorme en una mano, sonriendo sin preocupación alguna una sonrisa que la traiciona, Norge calcula que para este punto debe haber consumido alcohol suficiente como para estar así, mejillas sonrosadas; y de pronto está meciéndose con gracia con la música de los violines, y conversando alegremente con como seis jóvenes que parecen muy interesados en ella.

A Norge no le hace ni media gracia tener que presenciar eso, de hecho le molesta bastante verla coquetear tan descaradamente usando _su_ ropa, nada más ni nada menos, después de haberlo ¿engañado? tan espectacularmente como lo hizo allá en el muelle.

Sin ningún reparo se le acerca sigilosamente, y la separa con brusquedad de un hombre que no tiene mucho que envidiarle a sus ancestros vikingos.

La mira a los ojos con enojo, frunce el ceño.

"Hej, hej, Norge!" alguien llama a sus espaldas, pero francamente a Norge le importa ya un comino lo que cualquiera piense de él en esa situación en particular. No contesta.

"Norge!" llaman de nuevo, en una voz despreocupada y amigable, y él siente que le ponen una mano en el hombro, "No te la acapares, hej! Es demasiado sexy…!"

(le desagrada un poco oír eso…) "Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella," contesta cortante, y el joven se aleja murmurando que Norge es un aburrido.

Cuando se da vuelta a mirarla de nuevo, Matthias sonríe (y sus mejillas siguen con ese delicioso tinte rojizo; y a la luz de las hogueras es demasiado hermosa y demasiado sobrenatural), le sonríe a él solamente, una sonrisa amplia y un poco presuntuosa.

"Hola de nuevo!" le dice.

Norge la mira casi con desdén, la toma de los pliegues de la camisa y la acerca un poco a él, quizás con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido, "Oíme, vos-" trata de decirle, pero ella lo interrumpe con una pregunta desubicadísima y embarazosa,

"Hmm, estás tratando de sacarme la ropa, _Norge_?"

Es entonces cuando él pierde la calma que honestamente nunca tuvo. "Esa es MI ropa, estúpida," le dice roncamente, intentando dominar la vergüenza que le causa saber que él está sonrojándose ahora, sonrojándose de verdad.

La danesa le sonríe de nuevo, divertida, borracha. "Podemor compartir si querés…"

Norge no sabe muy bien qué es lo que le está queriendo decir, pero sus acciones dejan en claro inmediatamente qué es lo que ella tiene en mente, y de repente una sensación se anida en su pecho y lo traiciona, y hace que se odie por ser como es.

"Esperá," le dice, con calma pero derrotado, "Abotonáte eso de nuevo, no seas idiota". Ella deja de mirar los botones de la camisa, que trabajosamente había comenzado a desabrochar, y lo mira a él.

"Sos un poco indeciso, no Norge?" le pregunta entretenida. Obviamente, ella jamás se dio cuenta de que cada vez más gente, hombres y jóvenes sobre todo, se empezaron a agrupar en torno a ellos ni bien se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No se vuelve a abrochar los botones que había desabrochado, pero tampoco desabotona los que quedan.

"…" Norge no le contesta, simplemente la mira con una mirada ilegible.

Ella solamente se ríe por lo bajo. "Bueno, toma dos," anuncia, y fácilmente se las arregla para que sus pantalones se deslicen de sus caderas hasta el pasto mojado de rocío.

Norge considera apropiado mirarla escandalizado, así que lo hace sin problema.

"Pero qué diablos, mujer…?"

"Jaja, relájate un poco Norge!" le contesta ella, y levanta los pantalones del suelo.

"Tomá, ponételos, además de malhumorado, ¡indecente!" murmura, y el joven no sabe muy bien si es porque está borracha, o porque simplemente se había olvidado de lo increíblemente estúpida que es Matthias. Muy a pesar suyo, y bastante cohibido, se pone los pantalones, lo más rápido que puede. Ni bien lo hace se alegra de haberlo hecho.

Su camisa es larga, y a ella le cubre casi hasta la mitad de los muslos, así que aunque no es lo que su caballero interior desearía, tampoco se puede quejar. Por las dudas, la mira con frío reproche.

Ella lo observa de una forma que él no termina de entender, pero desea que no lo esté considerando… comestible.

"Definitivamente te quedan mejor a vos," comenta ella y por poco no le guiña un ojo, y el tono de voz en que se lo dice hace que Norge tenga que luchar para no sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, y entonces ella agrega, "Igual, a mi cuerpo increíble no le quedaban muy bien, eran muy angostos."

SI, bueno, tiene que admitirlo. Nunca se sonrojó así antes, y tampoco mostró tanta variedad de sentimientos en toda su vida.

Pero, para hacer todo exponencial e infinitamente _peor_, la mitad de la población de Bergen, que había estado siguiendo la conversación con ebrio interés, se descostilla de la risa.

* * *

**A/N: Chuus! Tardé un poco en subirlo porque estoy a mil con la facu, y si alguna leyó el original, va a ver que algunos mínimos detalles los retoqué un poco. Jeje, es lo bueno de traducir tus propios fics!**

**Me alegro mucho que me hayan pedido que lo siga! Va a ir de a poco pero, con el apoyo de ustedes voy a terminarlo seguro. Mil gracias por los reviews! L s quiero!**


End file.
